


Demon Hunters for the Day!

by ClaireV0yance



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireV0yance/pseuds/ClaireV0yance
Summary: A strange tree pops up near CiRCLE, and Maya, Lisa, Ran, Moca, and the Hikawa sisters have to work together to defeat it. (A concept for a Devil May Cry crossover event!)
Kudos: 1





	Demon Hunters for the Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so   
> 1\. I know Maya should've been cut out to stick with the standard five girls.  
> 2\. I know Craft Egg would probably never let the actual DMC characters make a cameo, family friendly game yadda yadda.  
> WELL I love Nico and I couldn't leave her out in good conscious, and I've always wanted to see Hina and Sayo interact with the Sparda twins so fhrffjkrfrfr. Other than that, I hope you like this!!

~Featuring~  
Hina as Dante (Gacha 4*)  
Sayo as Vergil (Gacha 4*)  
Moca as Nero (Gacha 3*)  
Ran as Lady (Event 3*)  
Lisa as Trish (Event 3*)  
Maya as Nico (Event 3*)

We enter into CiRCLE right as Roselia is finishing their rehearsal, and Afterglow is about to enter the rehearsal area. Yukina, Ako, and Rinko leave together, as Sayo and Lisa pay for the time. Suddenly, Hina and Maya come barging through the door.

Sayo: Hina? Yamato-san? What on earth are you two doing here?  
Hina: Ah big sis, and Lisa too!! We were just walking by, and we wanted to visit you!  
Lisa: Maya, Hina! It’s great to see you two.  
Maya: A-ah, I’m sorry if we’re interrupting something! Hina really wanted to come in and...you know how she is.  
Lisa: Don’t worry, we’re just leaving. We can walk back together!  
Sayo: I don’t appreciate you interrupting us Hina, especially not when you drag along a friend.  
Hina: Aw...you’re not being very boppin, big sis…

The four walk out of CiRCLE, chatting with each other. Suddenly, Moca and Ran run towards them.

Ran: You guys! Something’s really wrong.  
Moca: Yeah! Come with us!  
Lisa: Wait wait, you two can’t just come up to us with this stuff. What’s wrong?  
Ran and Moca: NO TIME!!

Ran and Moca run off, and Lisa, Maya, Hina, and Sayo decide to follow them. The six girls approach a threatening mess of tentacles, vines, and thorns sitting right in the city. It seemed to be some kind of tree. A crowd of people stood around it, scared and confused

Moca: We were running late for rehearsal, and we saw this. One of those tentacles almost got Ran.  
Maya: W-what? What is this?? What’s going on?

The girls all get into a frenzy, talking over each other.

Sayo: ENOUGH! Everyone, we won’t get anywhere screaming like this.   
Hina: Big sis is right! This certainly isn’t bopping, but we have to work together.  
Lisa: B-but what even is this?

Before anyone could answer, a deep voice came from the tree. “Hikawa,” it said, “Hikawa sisters.”

Sayo: Is that thing calling to us, Hina?  
Hina: I-I guess it is.  
The tree: Come, Hikawa sisters. 

The girls step closer, and the tree creates an opening. The people surrounding it walk out of their way, as they observe it.

Moca: Well what are you waiting for, go on in~  
Ran: ARE YOU CRAZY??? What if it’s calling them to kill them?  
Hina: Hm, I don’t see why it would choose us to kill, there’s probably some other reason. I think we should try it! What is there to lose?  
Ran: Um, your lives?  
Lisa: Well, if you do decide to go in, I’m coming too. The least I can do is protect the both of you.  
Maya: I’m curious about how this thing works actually, so I wouldn’t mind helping out either, huehehe~  
Moca: Yeah, adventure adventure! You’re coming too, right Ran-chan?  
Ran: Well...I don’t want to be the only one left out here. But if I die I’m blaming it on you, Moca.  
Moca: Ooh, a heavy burden.  
Hina: You’ve been quiet big sis, we have to go in together, it did call the sisters, not just me.  
Sayo: ....of course I’m coming. And anyway, there’s no way anything that powerful would call you and not me, Hina. 

Sayo walks forward quickly, and the others run to catch up with her. Once they all walk in, the tree closes behind them

Maya: *Gulp*  
Lisa: W-well, let’s go!

The girls continue on, and come upon two swords laying on the ground.

The tree: Take them, sisters.   
Hina: Ohh look at this big one! Aww sis, check this out!  
Sayo: W-watch where you’re swinging that, Hina! I suppose I’ll take this katana, then. It seems better fitted for me, anyway.  
Maya: WOAH!! These are so cool! The little engravings, the symbol on the bigger sword. They’re so detailed! Aw, they feel good to hold too.   
Sayo: Ahem  
Maya: Ah! Sorry, I got a bit lost there…  
Lisa: You like swords, Maya?  
Maya: Ah, Eve taught me a few things. I wish she was here, she’d be freaking out even more than me.  
Ran: So if that thing is gonna give us weapons, we’ll probably have to use them to fight. I hope you two are ready.  
The tree: I see, Hikawa Hina has chosen the powerful blade Rebellion, and Hikawa Sayo has chosen the ancient katana Yamato.  
Hina: Wow, they named it after you, Maya!!  
Maya: Huehehe, I’m sure it was just named after the word yamato, but that is quite the coincidence.  
Sayo: Hm, Yamato and Rebellion, I wonder where those names came from.  
Moca: Well, we won’t find out by dawdling here! Come on come on.

The group continue to climb the interior of the tree, stepping on any roots that try to grab at them. Suddenly, a strange gathering of creatures approaches them, and starts attacking.

Lisa: WAAAH!!   
Ran: NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO USE THOSE SWORDS!  
Sayo: R-right! Hina!  
Hina: Alright, big sis! Come on Rebellion, let’s do this!

The twins fight off the horde with surprising unity and power. Sayo quickly understands the intricacies of Yamato, and Hina learns how to get the most power out of Rebellion. Eventually, all the creatures are defeated. 

Moca: Wow, since when have you two known how to kick that much butt?  
Sayo: I really don’t know.  
Hina: Me neither…  
Lisa: Maybe it has something to do with those swords? Like something about them is making you stronger, and maybe even helping you to work together.  
Sayo: Hm, I doubt that. It was likely just a coincidence. Hina and I have never been like that.  
Hina: Yeah, but you’ve gotta admit how weird it was how in sync we were.  
Sayo: Again, just a coincidence. Don’t be foolish.

Hina sulks, and the girls continue on. The twins occasionally have to fight more creatures, but the journey to the center is mostly smooth. Ran begins to walk ahead, and trips over a root. She falls down the tree, and the twins run to catch her.

Ran: AHHHH!  
Hina: Sayo!  
Sayo: Got it!

Hina grabs one of Ran’s hands, and Sayo grabs the other.

Hina: Hehe, can’t let such a good singer become a stain in some tree.  
Ran: W-what are you talking about? I don’t care, just pull me up.

The sisters pull Ran back up, and the girls gather around her.

Lisa: Sayo, Hina, that was amazing!  
Maya: Maybe there really is something to these swords.  
Sayo: You would’ve done the same. Just, be more careful, Mitake-san.   
Moca: Yeah yeah, you’re too cute to die, Ran!  
Ran: Ugh, whatever.

The six finally approach the center of the tree, where a massive throne is laying in the center of a circular room. 

The tree: Impressive, very impressive.  
Moca: Guys, I have a feeling the final boss is coming up.  
Hina: We’ll be ready!  
Sayo: Yes!

Sayo and Hina pull out their swords, and prepare for a battle. 

The tree: I won’t have you confront anymore demons. You two need to confront yourselves.  
Lisa: Eh?? Those were d-demons???  
Sayo: Excuse me, what do you mean?

Suddenly, two large creatures appear on the thrones, both with horns and scaley bodies. They raise their hands, and the thorns close the exit. 

Moca: Well, we’re in a pickle.  
Ran: Why exactly did I agree to go in here??  
The tree: Hina Hikawa. Your clinginess and inability to sympathize for your sister has resulted in half of these thorns. Sayo Hikawa. Your jealousy and need to outperform your sister has resulted in the second half of these thorns. Together, you have doomed yourselves, and your friends. 

The thorns wrap around Maya, Lisa, Ran, and Moca’s bodies, and they’re unable to move. The demons on the thrones start attacking, and Sayo and Hina try their best to dodge.

Sayo: This is all your fault! Why must you always copy me??  
Hina: Why won’t you let me be your sister? I want to love you, Sayo!

The bickering causes the thorns around the others to get tighter, and they start struggling. 

Moca: ARE YOU TRYING TO KI-*muffle*

The thorns wrap around Moca and the others’ mouths, and they’re unable to speak.

Sayo: AOBA-SAN!   
The tree: Do you see? The final layer of thorns are from your failure to communicate with each other.  
Sayo: W-what?   
Hina: Sis, listen to me. I think I can see a weak point in each of their chests, if we hit them at the same time we might be able to beat this!  
Sayo: No, I don’t need your help, Hina. Go try to unwrap the others, I can do this myself.  
Hina: That attitude is what got us into this mess in the first place! Please, I need you to trust me. I need you to trust your little sister.

Sayo stands still, weighing her options.

Sayo: Fine. On 3.  
Hina: Ahaa! I knew it! You really do have a soft side.  
Sayo: Don’t get cocky, Hina.  
Hina: Hehe, whatever you say~  
Sayo: Alright, three.  
Hina: Two!  
Sayo: One.  
Both girls: BOPPING!

The twins jump simultaneously, Yamato and Rebellion landing perfectly. The demons keel over, screaming. The thorns begin to unwrap around the exit, and the girls are freed.

Lisa: AHH! I thought I was a goner…  
Maya: *cough* Me too.

The sisters smile at each other, and hug. 

Hina: Thank you for believing.  
Sayo: I love you, Hina.  
Hina: I love you too, big sis.  
The tree: Well done, Hikawa twins. I doubt either of you will forget this.  
Moca: Eugh, you can say that again…

The girls leave the tree, and once they all exit, it collapses. The people are shocked by the girls safely jumping out.

Moca: Please please, no autographs~  
Ran: You didn’t even do anything.  
Moca: They don’t know that.

Suddenly, a van pulls up to the collapsed tree. Two middle aged men with white hair jump out, and observe it.

Man 1: Damn it, someone already got to this? There goes another paycheck, I guess.  
Hina: Hehe, you can thank us for the boppin job, old men!  
Man 1: Old men??? Who the hell are you?  
Sayo: I’m sorry, she’s a bit hyper.  
Man 2: Heh, I understand. Wait, what are those swords?  
Maya: Oh, those are Yamato and Rebellion! That demon tree gave them to Hina and Sayo, they’re pretty cool huh?  
Man 1: Yeah they’re cool, BECAUSE THEY’RE OUR SWORDS! We’ve been looking for them for weeks!  
Man 2: Only because you lost them.  
Man 1: That’s not the point! Listen kids, those are ours. Fork them over, or there’s gonna be consequences.   
Hina: Aw, I kinda wanted to keep it as a souvenir...here.

Hina and Sayo hand the swords to the men, and they put them away.

Man 2: How did you two even get these?   
Man 1: Whatever, let’s go. But hey, if you girls ever need a job, give us a call. It seems you’d be pretty good demon hunters.

A woman with glasses leans out from the van.

Woman: HEY! HURRY UP, LOSERS!! I wanna get some lunch.  
Man 1: YEESH we’re coming! 

The men run back, and the van skids away quickly. 

Ran: Weird guys.  
Maya: I wish I could’ve shown that katana to Eve.  
Hina: Don’t worry Maya, I’m sure she’ll be happy to just hear about it!

The girls all return to CiRCLE, to find the members of Afterglow waiting for them.

Tsugumi: Where have you two been??  
Himari: We should’ve met up an hour ago! You’re always so late, Moca.  
Moca: I was saving the city from demons!  
Tomoe: Sure, Moca, sure.  
Ran: We’re here now. Let’s get to work. 

Maya and Lisa walk back to their homes, and Hina and Sayo stand outside CiRCLE for a bit.

Sayo: You seem a bit quieter.   
Hina: Well, if our disagreements could have caused a demon attack, I’m a bit worried.  
Sayo: I see what you mean. But, we did it. And we can keep doing it. We can keep counting on each other to defeat both our demons. That’s what being twins is for.  
Hina: You’re right! I’m glad you’re my sister, Sayo.  
Sayo: Me too. Now, let’s get home.

The girls walk away together holding hands, in perfect unity with their steps.


End file.
